The Legend of the Sword of Darkness
by Mr Squiggles 123
Summary: Mr Squiggles searches for the lost Swords that create the Sword of Darkness. But will he discover the secrets of his own sword in the process? Rated T for mild violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Mr Squiggles

The Legend of the Sword of Darkness

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy my first story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. It belongs to Notch & Mojang.**

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Swords

Mr Squiggles wandered through his house and arrived at the library. He found an interesting book called "Legends of Minecraft". He opened it to the first story: "The Legend of the Lord of Darkness – Herobrine".

_One day, two brothers were playing in the fields of Minecraft. One of the boys was called Notch, & the other boy was called Steve. Steve wandered into a dark cave, & Notch told his brother to call him if he was lost or in trouble. Steve wandered and wandered, marking his path with redstone torches. He came to a cave, and saw it was filled with light from naturally occurring glowstone. But the far end of the cave was very dark indeed, despite the glowstone all around it. When Steve came up to it, he saw that it was a sword, longer than a normal sword, and it emanated a strong, dark aura._

_Then, a massive creature attacked him. It was three blocks tall, and had white eyes with purple pupils. Steve cried for help, and Notch ran to help his brother. Now Steve was a young boy, but he wasn't one to go down without a fight. He grabbed his noble diamond sword, the demon blade, and he struck the creature many times. But it disarmed him, and when Notch came into the cave, he saw the creature ready to destroy his beloved brother. Rigid with shock, Notch couldn't move to save his brother, and he could only watch in horror as the creature grabbed Steve, and pulled him into a greenish portal which had a black interior."_

**Author's note: How was that for my first ever story? Reviews are welcome; I will accept positive and negative comments. Did anyone guess what the creature was? Did anyone guess that Steve is the base for the default Steve(?) skin? The next chapter will inform you. Does anyone know who Steve turns out to be? Answer in your reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Mr Squiggles

The Legend of the Sword of Darkness

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter – it'll explain a bit more!**

**Disclaimer: I again do not own Minecraft. It still belongs to Notch & Mojang.**

Chapter 2: The Legend of the Swords: part 2

"_Inside the portal was another realm, an island inside the Void. Notch saw that the beast had already destroyed his brother, so in a fit of rage, he destroyed it. Later on that evening, when Notch was back in his house, he was going to bed when he saw someone standing outside his door. He opened it and in front of him he saw Steve. But Steve had changed. His eyes were now white without pupils._

'_Steve?' asked Notch. 'Is it you?'_

_The new Steve replied:_

'_I was Steve, but no more. You didn't save me from that creature, so I have come back to wreak havoc and devastation to the many players of Minecraft, whether it be on singleplayer or multiplayer. I am now the unbeatable Lord of Darkness: Herobrine! And who ever shall find my diamond sword the Demon Blade shalt be doomed to an early end!' Then he vanished."_

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else. There may be more mini-stories throughout. Read them, because without them the story doesn't make sense. Please review and tell me what you think! PM me with ideas and questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Mr Squiggles

The Legend of the Sword of Darkness

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this one, I've added two more characters. This isn't the story about how Herobrine became the feared Lord of Darkness; this is where Mr Squiggles goes to find the Sword of Darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Minecraft. Notch and Mojang are the proud owners.**

Chapter 3: The Search for the Chance Blade part 1

Mr Squiggles closed the book. He sat there in shock for a while. Herobrine's original sword was the Demon Blade. Mr Squiggles' sword was called the Demon Blade. He'd found this out when he saw the words "Demon Blade" etched into the diamond blade.

"I wonder if this is the sword of Herobrine…" he wondered. "Oh well. I'll have to find that sword. I'll go to the village historian. Maybe he'll know something about it."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Food and water – packed. Tools and armour – packed. Everything's set!" Mr Squiggles exclaimed in happiness as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" He asked. At the door were his two friends Bob and Joe.

"We've packed everything too! Let's go find that sword!" exclaimed Bob, who was hit on the head with a diamond shovel by Joe for being too loud.

Much later, Mr Squiggles, Joe and Bob left their safe village and went towards the Cliffs of Despair, which was where the historian had told them that was where the sword had been broken into three swords; the Chance Blade, the Sword of Soul, and the Soul Blade. They had packed all the essentials like food, water, and armour.

In the evening, they made a tent out of red and blue wool and started a campfire on some netherrack. Later that night, a dark shape stirred in the shadows of the trees. It was a player, with default skin, and white eyes with no pupils. It was Herobrine. A few days later, they had reached a clearing in the forest, which had a green blob in the centre. The green blob stirred, and raised a sharp, green sword. It swung at Bob who screamed and threw an egg at it. By epic coincidence, the egg hit the blob on the top of its head, wiping out a lump the size of a grapefruit that just happened to contain the monster's two brains. It evaporated in a cloud of smoke. Mr Squiggle's picked up the sword and read the inscription on the bright green blade.

"The Chance Blade…"

"You're serious? Bob threw an egg and killed it just like that?" screamed Joe. "Don't you think there's a bit more to killing it than throwing an egg?"

"You're quite right", a new voice spoke up. They all turned round to see Herobrine holding up a netherrack and obsidian sword.

"Now then, Mr Squiggles. I believe you have something of mine… TWO things actually…"

The Demon Blade and the Chance Blade moved in Mr Squiggles' hands towards Herobrine, but moved back to Mr Squiggles.

"Ah, I see you've won them, but here is the other sword; the Soul Blade of the Nether!" Herobrine laughed cruelly. I found it last week… and now, Mr Squiggles… you die!"

He swung at Mr Squiggles, who deflected it with the Chance Blade. He stabbed at Herobrine, who evaporated and re-appeared behind him.

"You'll never win, Mr Squiggles. I shall find the Sword of Soul first! But I'll give you a hint to finding it; I would like a challenge. It is also known as the Sword of Liquids… try figure that out! Mwahahahaha!" With that, he vanished.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The group had arrived at a river. They had worked out that "Sword of Liquids" was "Sword of Water" in four seconds flat. They dug down and down and down, and eventually they found a cave. After travelling through it for a while they came to a blue-ish glow. The creature was a blue blob that was lying down asleep. Mr Squiggles picked up the sword and tripped over the blob's head. It didn't even notice.

"That was far too easy", said Mr Squiggles.

"Don't complain", replied Bob.

**Author's note: Well that chapter was a lot longer than the last two. I'll give you a quick sneak peek at the plot for chapter 4: Bob dies. I won't tell you how, or by who (though that's rather obvious). Positive and negative reviews are welcome and don't forget to PM me with ideas and questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Mr Squiggles

The Legend of the Sword of Darkness

**Author's Note: This is part two of chapter three, and in this one, Joe gets wounded by a creeper. I was going to make chapter 3 a two-part chapter but decided against it. This is the one that Bob dies in.**

**Disclaimer: Minecraft shall stay the property of Notch and Mojang until the end of time.**

Chapter 4: The Epic Finale of Part 1

A few days ago, Mr Squiggles, Joe & the rather incompetent Bob had found both the Sword of Soul and the Chance Blade. Now they were on their way to the Cliffs of Despair. They climbed and climbed all day and night. Suddenly, a creeper spawned.

"Awesome!" said Joe in delight. "I haven't killed a creeper in ages!"

He stabbed the creeper in the face a few times, but the creeper was mad. It glowed blue, and blew up with the force of ten creepers. The ledge they were on crumbled.

"A charged creeper!" exclaimed Mr Squiggles.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Joe. His hand was broken very badly.

"We'll have to keep climbing. Joe it's only a hand get over it", said Bob. Joe booted him in the stomach. As he did so the bags containing food that would heal his hand all randomly jumped off the cliff and crashed into the rocks 6000 blocks below.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared round the corner. Then, a stone pickaxe flew at Bob and he bent down to pick up a shiny rock he had seen which made the pickaxe fly over his head and into oblivion.

"Look everyone - Bleeaschplat!" The "bleeaschplat" was because another stone pickaxe flew round the corner and impaled itself 2 inches in his brain. The force that the pickaxe had been thrown was so great that he flew backwards about 12 feet and fell like a stone into some lava below.

"Oh my god, Bob's dead!"

"We have to keep going", said Joe. "Herobrine's just trying to disorientate us."

So they kept going, and they reached a cave. Then, six diamond swords shot out of the cave and hit Joe where his heart was. He wobbled and fell over.

"So, you made it. And you brought me the Sword of Soul and the Chance Blade."

Mr Squiggles looked round and saw Herobrine smirking at him. Behind him was a giant crafting table etched into the floor with three sword-shaped holes in a triangle shape. The Soul Blade had already been placed in the top hole.

"I cannot wield the Sword of Darkness without the Demon Blade. That is why I went into that cave so many years ago. I didn't know of the dangers. My brother neglected to tell me he had placed Endermen in this game. So I lost my chance. But I have another chance. And now we duel Mr Squiggles. The rules of this duel are simple; I disarm you: you watch as I raise the Sword of Darkness and kill you all!"

"But if I win", said Mr Squiggles. "If I win, you are to leave Minecraft forever and be subjected to eternal torment in the Void."

"I accept, purely because I will win", Herobrine picked up the Soul Blade. "Choose your weapon."

Mr Squiggles drew out the Demon Blade.

Herobrine slashed at Mr Squiggles, who deflected it before it cut him in half. The second the blades connected a flash of blue light shone between the two and blasted them apart. Herobrine stood up and pointed the Soul Blade at Mr Squiggles. A blast of fire shot out the end of the sword and hit Mr Squiggles in the chest. He was knocked back and the sword flew out of his hands towards Herobrine. He smirked.

"Now, I command thee, Sword of Soul and Chance Blade! Come forth to me!" The two swords rose up off the ground and landed in the holes in the floor. Herobrine gently placed the Soul Blade in the top hole. The whole mountain shuddered. Dark clouds gathered in the sky until the sky was completely black. A ring of dark energy surrounded Joe's body, the cave, Herobrine & Mr Squiggles and the crafting marks glowed.

Suddenly, the three swords mixed together and became a long sword. The handle was as dark as the clouds above, and the blade was even darker. It radiated a cold, unhappy feeling. A dark vortex funnelled up from the crafting table and into the sky. Herobrine picked up the Demon Blade, and then touched the tip of the blade against the Sword of Darkness's blade. The blades merged. Herobrine picked up the Sword of Darkness and pointed it at the cave. A beam of darkness shot out of the tip and the cave turned black and melted away into nothing.

"Perfect. Now it's your turn Mr Squiggles!" Herobrine laughed evilly with glee. A pit of lava erupted around the Crafting Table of Darkness. Just as Herobrine was about to point the sword at Mr Squiggle's head, a diamond shovel flew from no-where and hit him on the nose. He yelled in pain and fury. Joe walked up to him holding six swords whose blades were red with blood. He dropped them and for a while, nothing happened. Mr Squiggles and Herobrine stared in shock. Then Joe lunged and shoved Herobrine in the chest. He was winded instantly, and the Sword of Darkness was still raised above his head, ready to destroy Mr Squiggles. The sword was just a little heavy, and Herobrine toppled backwards into the lava pit. The dark barrier around the summit of the mountain vanished. The vortex remained there probably because the Sword of Darkness was underneath it.

"So that's it then", Joe said weakly. "Herobrine's dead."

"How did you survive?" asked Mr Squiggles.

"Herobrine isn't a good shot. All six of those swords missed my heart."

"Well he's dead now, so let's go tell everyone at the village. They won't believe it!"

So the two climbed down the mountain and through the forest towards the village, where Joe sprained his ankle tripping over a branch on the floor. They went about their normal lives after going to the hospital. Mr Squiggles continued to be the village forger, and Joe continued lying there watching TV in his house.

All was well. Or was it?

Whilst Mr Squiggles and Joe were safe in the village, a hand holding an unusually long, dark sword emerged from the lava. Then another hand appeared. And then Herobrine, still holding the Sword of Darkness emerged from the lava pit and stood on the mountain, preparing to gain strength and rule Minecraft.

The end...?

**Author's note: Well, that's the end of The Legend of the Sword of Darkness part 1. Yes, there's another part. It's called: The Legend of the Sword of Darkness: The Search for the Blade of Light. Review please, and PM me with ideas for the next story. Also a new character is being introduced, who also sadly dies during the course of the search for the Blade of Light, the only sword that can stop the Sword of Darkness and Herobrine. Remember to review, and hope you enjoyed this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of Mr Squiggles

The Legend of the Sword of Darkness

EPILOGUE

So Herobrine is due to return? He already has.

Mr Squiggles will have to get rid of him! He doesn't flush when he's been to the toilet! And killing Bob? Who would do such a thing? Why? Find out soon!

In the Legend of the Sword of Darkness: The Search for the Blade of Light!


End file.
